1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an “electrophotographic apparatus”), processes such as charging, exposure, developing, transfer, and cleaning are performed repeatedly. Here, electrical and mechanical loads are applied to the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member in these processes, and therefore high durability against these loads is required. Moreover, high lubrication is required between the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member and a process member that is in contact with the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member, such as a cleaning blade for removing a transfer remaining toner.
For the problem of the above lubrication, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-13368 proposes a method including adding a silicone oil such as polydimethylsiloxane to the surface layer of an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
In the electrophotographic apparatus, a charging member is in contact with the electrophotographic photosensitive member at a predetermined contact pressure all the time, and rotates following the rotation of the electrophotographic photosensitive member. The charging member needs to stably rotate following the rotation of the electrophotographic photosensitive member having increased lubrication all the time.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-133590 proposes a method for improving grip properties to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, wherein a composite particle is contained in a coating layer in a charging member and the composite particle is obtained by coating a mother particle with a conductive material different from the mother particle.